pirates_of_the_caribbean_extrasfandomcom-20200215-history
Wade
__NOEDITSECTION__ Wade ('1714' - '1751') was a stubborn first officer in the British Royal Navy. Born in 1714 in England to unknown parents, Wade was best known for serving as first officer aboard the warship known as the Monarch under Captain Toms in 1751. He was still a loyal and devoted officer of the ship's crew in 1751. Eventually, whilst hunting down the Ruddy Rose, a stolen Dutch barque captained by the fearsome pirate Captain Bonnet, the Monarch pursued her prey into the Devil's Triangle. When Henry Turner attempted to change the ship's course by force, warning Captain Toms that the Devil's Triangle was haunted and that ships that went in wouldn't come out, Officer Cole had him arrested and he was taken away by Royal Marines for treason. Afterwards, the ship entered the Devil's Triangle, where they immediately discovered the remains of the Ruddy Rose. Captain Toms soon noticed a shipwreck somehow approaching the Monarch, but the ship soon turned out to be crewed by the undead, full of cursed ghostly Spanish soldiers. The soldiers, lead by Capitán Armando Salazar aboard the Silent Mary, boarded and attacked the Monarch, setting fire to the ship and slaughtering its entire crew including Wade. Biography Early life Wade was born in 1714 in England to unknown parents. At some unspecified point of his early life, Wade became a first officer in the British Royal Navy crew of the [http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Monarch Monarch] under Captain Toms. Along with most of the other officers, Wade considered the younger British marines serving aboard the Monarch to be inexperienced, superstitious and useless. During their long voyages aboard the Monarch, the whole crew including Wade had become sick save for the young Henry Turner who had hidden lemons in his pockets which had lead to the rest of the crew suspecting him to be mad. 1750s Pursuit of the the Ruddy Rose As the Monarch ruthlessly and eagerly chased down the stolen Dutch barque turned pirate vessel, now owned by famed pirate Bonnet, known as the Ruddy Rose, Wade was standing with Captain Toms and several other officers including Cole atop the quarterdeck. Cole looked through a spyglass and saw that the pirates were going into a cave on a nearby island and that her crew were flying white flags pleading for mercy, and informed his Captain. Toms ordered the crew to chase her down and not to grant mercy to pirates. Wade nodded, and ordered the helmsman to stay steady. Wade was still with the captain when the rebellious young sailor Henry Turner appeared on the main deck and attempted to talk the captain out of chasing the Rose into the mystical Devil's Triangle. The Triangle was a cave with the powers to bring anyone who died inside back to life, but the officers of the ship simply considered this to be an old sailor's myth. Toms and Cole humiliated Henry in front of the rest of the crew, and Wade watched as officer Maddox then appeared from below deck to forcefully bring Henry back to work. But, Henry once again tried to change the ship's course, this time by force, running up onto the quarterdeck and attacking and beating up the Royal Marines. Wade defended the wheel as Henry tackled one officer to the ground, and punched several marines knocking them out. Soon, however, several soldiers grabbed him and held him at gunpoint. Officer Maddox, two soldiers and an officer then dragged him away and tossed him into the brig as the Monarch pursued the Ruddy Rose into the Triangle, with Toms ripping the boy's coat sleeves as the mark of treason. The Devil's Triangle Inside the Devil's Triangle, the officers looked around in fear as well as fascination from atop the quarterdeck at the massive cavern built up around them. Wade pointed out that there was something in the water; it soon became clear that this was the remains of the Ruddy Rose and its crew. Officer Cole then noticed a ship to starboard, and immediately pointed this out to his captain, but Wade soon corrected him, saying that it was in fact a shipwreck. But, Toms realized that the so-called shipwreck was actually sailing straight towards them. It turned out to be the Silent Mary, which had, long before, been cursed inside the Triangle. The Monarch crew immediately fired all of their cannons on the Mary, but to no avail; the Mary was cursed, therefore not affected. Unbeknownst to the British, the ghost crew of the Mary had actually already sneaked onto the Monarch while they fired the cannons, and soon the sound of blood-curdling screams, frantic running and swords clashing was all that could be heard across the Monarch. The ghosts began slaughtering the entire crew slowly, dumping lifeless body after body on the floor along with piles of blood. In the ensuing chaos, Wade and another officer made a run for the main deck but soon found themselves cornered by the ghosts. Wade leaned back against the mast screaming loudly as his crewmates slowly fell dead all around him, before one ghost finally ran Wade through with its large metal sword, instantly ending his life. Legacy First Officer Wade, along with the rest of the crew of the Monarch, was remembered by the rest of the British Royal Navy, including Lieutenant John Scarfield at Saint Martin. Personality and traits Wade was, along with his fellow officers, strict and demanded near impossible work from his inferior soldiers and sailors. He was a loyal and skilled member of the crew of the Monarch which had earned him his rank of officer, and managed to maintain his position and reputation as being an officer not to be tampered with. However, Wade showed cowardice when the crew was outnumbered and surrounded by the undead, unkillable ghost crew of the Silent Mary. Instead of aiding his crewmates in courageously fighting back against the seemingly unbeatable Spanish ghosts, Wade simply stood at the back of the ship screaming loudly until one cursed crewman grabbed him and ran him through with its large sword. Equipment and skills Like all officers of the Navy, he was skilled with a sword and musket. During the battle in the Devil's Triangle, Wade was unable to hold his own against the Ghost soldiers of the Silent Mary and simply stood at the back of the ship before being impaled. Gallery :Main article: Monarch Crew/Gallery Image:Cole3.png|Cole with Officer Wade and Captain Toms. (DMTNT) Image:Vlcsnap-2018-04-15-19h29m35s027.png|Wade and Toms. (DMTNT) Image:Wade.png|First Officer Wade. (DMTNT) Image:First_Officer_Wade.jpg|Wade. (DMTNT) Image:Cole4.png|Wade and Cole. (DMTNT) Image:First_Officer_Wade_.png|Wade aboard the Monarch. (DMTNT) Image:Wade_about_to_be_run_through.jpeg|Wade about to be run through by a cursed soldier. (DMTNT) Behind the scenes * Wade was portrayed by the credited Michael Dorman in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. He was credited as "First Officer Wade". ** In the film's novelization, Officer Cole replaces Wade who does not appear in the book. Appearances * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales ** [https://www.pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_Dead_Men_Tell_No_Tales Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Graphic Novel] Notes and references Category:Males Category:British Royal Navy Category:Monarch crew Category:Killed by the Crew of the Silent Mary Category:Individuals Category:Deceased